


Ray Merrimen headcannons

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Den of Thieves (2018)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Developing Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: What would happen if the person he recently started dating ( and therefore doesn't know about his "work" yet) is coincidentally just in the bank he and his crew are robbing?
Relationships: Ray Merrimen/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Ray + girlfriend caught in the bank

**Author's Note:**

> Request: What would happen if the person he recently started dating ( and therefore doesn't know about his "work" yet) is coincidentally just in the bank he and his crew are robbing?

  * He met you when he was just in town
  * He was out for dinner and drinks with the boys and decided to stick around for a little while more after they left
  * You meet then and everything else was history after that
  * You click immediately and he loves being with you
  * He loves being able to chill with you and not have you look at him differently because his line of work hasn’t come up yet
  * You’ve been together long enough to be more than comfortable with each other, clear care and connection
  * But not long enough for him to give you a play by play of him committing armed robbery
  * He’s good at covering his tracks and you never have suspected a thing
  * He gives you seamless, foolproof cover stories about where he’s at or what he’s doing
  * He’s been able to keep you entirely separate
  * That’s why he’s utterly shocked and furious when Enson gets his attention and points you out over in the corner
  * “Hey, hey, hey. Ain’t that your girl?”
  * As soon as he lays eyes on you he knows it's you
  * He’d know those eyes anywhere
  * But he looks away quickly before you’re able to recognize his
  * It throws a wrench in the plan because now you can easily recognize his voice anytime they are communicating with each other or calling out orders
  * He curses under his breath and spares another glance at you, finding you shh’ing an elderly lady in the corner and telling her to stay quiet
  * He whispers to Donnie, who you haven’t met yet and he doesn’t plan on letting you meet, to round up any women and lock them up in the backroom
  * That way, Ray figures you’re far enough away to where you can’t see or hear anything he does that can give him away
  * He feels shitty, seeing the fear coming off of you in waves as you’re herded into the room, hands zip-tied
  * Part of him wants to comfort you, to go over and kiss your forehead like he does and let you know that at least you out of everyone is safe and will be ok
  * But fucking up this job isn’t an option and he keeps his mouth shut
  * He feels like he can breathe a little easier with you locked up, at least knowing that you aren’t so close if they do have to open fire
  * He doesn’t care about anyone else’s safety in that bank except yours and his men, but locking up all the women at least doesn’t single you out or make anything obvious
  * He gets the ball rolling again quickly, going through the motions just like they planned and then they’re out
  * He finds some solace in knowing that you’re safe in the room and out of harm's way
  * He knows that you’ll likely be calling him later to tell him what happened and assure him that you’re alright and he’ll feign being surprised
  * He’ll go over to you once he knows its clear and hold you as your nerves calm
  * Cuddling you into the safety of his frame while you take a nap, exhausted from the events of the day
  * The fact that you were present for a robbery makes it much harder now for him to come forward with the truth one day as he had been planning and now he knows he has some thinking to do
  * But for the time being, he’s just there to hold and comfort his girl, knowing she’s safest with him




	2. Personal trainer Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:Ray being your instructor at the gym would be like

  * He’s very dedicated to his job
  * When he was inside, working out was one of the only things he had to busy himself
  * To occupy his time and get his mind off of the decade he was losing
  * So when he got out, he figured it would only be fitting to be a personal trainer
  * Have a legit, legal job to fall back on when he wasn’t doing any heists
  * He loves it because its a job where he’s getting to work out
  * But he also loves it because he gets to meet new people and help them train too
  * He clicks with you when you come in because he can tell that you’re determined
  * Your size or shape or physical attributes aren’t important to him
  * What is important to him, is that you came in wanting to increase your exercise and activity and make a lifestyle change
  * And he’ll always be down to help with that
  * He’s welcoming and warm
  * He doesn’t try to intimidate you, nor does he use his stature and bulk to make you feel inadequate
  * He simply uses it as motivation
  * He may do classes with multiple people every now and then but he prefers to do more one on one sessions
  * That way he can learn about you to make sure he’s helping you where you need
  * He tailors it to where you push yourself
  * He laughs and jokes with you throughout
  * He never wants to make the exercise feel like a chore because he wants you to stick to it
  * He plays music, may or may not sing along when it’s just the two of you
  * If you’re up for it/have the ability to do them, he teaches you prison-style workouts so you can always do them at home without having to come into the gym or buy weights
  * If you’re a beginner and/or not able to do high-intensity workouts, he keeps things slow and goes at your pace
  * If you are able and do prefer them, he’ll show off for sure
  * Like having you do navy seals as a warm-up
  * Either way, he always keeps things strictly professional
  * He’s always giving praise and encouragement




	3. Impressed Ray + badass reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about hcs for Ray meeting a girl at the gym/dojo that can kick his ass, despite the size difference?

  * He’s amused
  * He thinks that you’re adorable because of your size
  * He’s used to being taller and bigger than everyone around him
  * But your stature makes it even more obvious
  * He towers over you and loves how you have to crane your neck up when you’re talking
  * He probably watches you for a little while before he approaches
  * He can tell that you know what you’re doing but he swaggers over anyway
  * His smirk is soft and so is his voice
  * “Need a spotter?”
  * You don’t, but you tell him sure anyway
  * He watches you and helps you out, trading every now and then
  * When you switch to a new area, he goes with you, taking the machine next to you
  * He makes conversation while you both work
  * He definitely puts in more work than usual to show off
  * He sees that you’re doing your own thing though
  * No match for him of course though
  * Or so he thinks
  * He laughs when you offer to get into the ring with him
  * He is already planning on indulging you, maybe teaching you a thing or two
  * Letting you get a few hits in
  * Pretending that you’re making him sweat
  * The shot to his ribs checks him
  * The throbbing from the blow catches him off guard and he laughs, shaking it off
  * Lucky shot obviously
  * “Gotta keep my eye on you, huh?”
  * The jab that you throw next is solid too though and he’s surprised now
  * The grin on your face tells him he may be underestimating you
  * He rolls his shoulders and keeps going, another shot to the ribs has him wincing
  * He quits taking it easy on your then
  * He isn’t going to straight uppercut you but he’s landing blows of his own that aren’t nearly as gentle as the first few had been
  * He’s still catching hits from you though, the size difference offering you a sense of agility and quickness that gives you an advantage
  * Before long, both of you are really slugging it out but you’re in the winning position clearly
  * He’s completely out of breath by the time you both wrap it up and he’s got an ache in his ribs and his jaw
  * He’s not embarrassed though
  * On the contrary, he’s impressed and offers to go out and get some drinks with you after you both shower




	4. Suspicious Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:reader having a crime boss ex that wants reader back

  * He prides himself on his secrecy 
  * He likes the anonymity of it 
  * Of being able to pull off these grand heists, and then go eat ribs at a barbeque
  * He enjoys being able to be the brains and yet no one knows 
  * He likes being a ghost 
  * So finding out that your ex is a crime boss proudly front and center, he isn’t a fan 
  * There’s also a slew of questions that come up
  * Why is he contacting you?
  * Why are you responding?
  * Why have you kept that from him?
  * He already is into illegal activities on his own and there is always the chance of being exposed and then nailed for it 
  * You having an ex like that raises suspicions 
  * It may not be his proudest moments, but he’s used women for intel himself 
  * Knows that if a man is weak enough, a pretty girl can drain him of all the knowledge he has without having to do much work 
  * He’s done it before, easily 
  * What makes him think he isn’t on the receiving end now?
  * That worry overtakes his feelings of jealousy 
  * That revelation means that a serious talk needs to be had and boundaries established 
  * Because as much as he may care for and even love you, he won’t let you be the weak link that brings everything crashing down 




	5. Ray confessing what he does

  * He never thought he was going to bring you in on it 
  * He’s pretty good at covering things up 
  * His success on the heists relies on it
  * So when you go find out, it’s likely because he lets you in on it 
  * He treats you well and makes sure that you’re always taken care of 
  * He’s a family man
  * Looks after his friends and their families 
  * He is a generally decent person in your eyes and that is what dictates your perception of him 
  * But when Nick starts catching onto them and making things difficult, he knows he has to let you in some if he’s going to keep you around
  * Trust and loyalty are everything to him and the only way he’s telling you anything is if he knows you have those virtues as well 
  * If not because he simply wants to be honest with you
  * Then definitely because your unknowing oblivion can make you an easy liability 
  * On the one hand, he loves you and wants to keep you safe and away from the heat
  * On the other side, he wants to make sure you don’t accidentally bring the heat to them
  * He thinks the confession through well before he actually does it 
  * He wants to make sure that he has all of his ducks in a row 
  * Despite the relationship, doesn’t really seek your approval 
  * He isn’t looking for you to tell him that you’re ok with it 
  * He’s looking for you to understand the gravity and keep quiet 
  * You being receptive and accepting is a plus
  * Once he knows that you’re going to stick around, that’s when the training starts 
  * Both physical and mental 
  * He wants you to know how to defend yourself 
  * But he also wants you to know how to cover your ass when the police start snooping 
  * He wants to make sure that you aren’t putting yourself or anyone in the crew at risk 
  * Once he knows you’re down to ride though, you’re right there, helping by adding your brain to the mix 




	6. Vacation with Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:Could you please do some hcs about going on vacation with Ray Merrimen?

  * This last job was a tough one
  * It almost fell through multiple times, with anything and everything going wrong 
  * He was sure that this was going to be the one that went left and ended with him either back in a cell or worse, in a box 
  * It had worked out though, his crew’s precision and skill managing to get them out all in one piece
  * Now with their biggest payday yet and an exhaustion settling in now that this job was finally down after months of planning, he decides he’s going away with you 
  * “Where you wanna go, baby girl? I’ll take you anywhere.”
  * He would’ve taken you anywhere you wanted to go, but he’s thankful when you pick and exotic getaway 
  * A resort with a private beach somewhere that only allows a certain amount of people 
  * No crazy crowds
  * No children screaming
  * No rowdy college kids ruining the serenity
  * Just the two of you laying on the white sand, the sun making the blue water glitter 
  * It’s a beautiful sight, it is, but the sight of you is even better to him 
  * He loves seeing you lay there, eyes closed, relaxing without a care in the world 
  * He helps you put on your sunscreen and reminds you to reapply it 
  * He swims out with you into the water, using his height as an advantage
  * Whereas you might have been already having to float, he holds you as he walks around, your legs wrapped around his waist 
  * He goes out pretty far, the water up to his shoulders, but you know he’s got you 
  * Quite a few makeout sessions ensue out in the water as well
  * You both stick around for the sunset and walk along the sand, hand in hand 
  * You both take a shower in the huge bathroom when you get back to the hotel 
  * He may or may not take you against the shower wall 
  * Once you’re both bathed and clean, he leaves dinner up to you 
  * You want to go out to a restaurant and get some food and drinks? He’s ready. 
  * You want to stay in and order room service and just rent movies? He’s down.
  * He’s totally the type to put the temperature much lower than he tells you he did so that you get cold and have to cuddle further into him at night
  * He watches you as you sleep, calloused hands running along your soft skin and he admires you and how lucky he is to have you by his side 




	7. Ray confessing his feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ray expressing how much he cares about you

  * He never really thought he was gonna find someone to love and be loved by
  * Not the true love shit
  * Maybe a quick fling here and there, sure
  * But not the fairytale everyone always spoke about
  * That wasn’t for men like him
  * His heart belonged to his brothers and his job
  * That's how it was when he was in the service and that's how it was now
  * So meeting you had nearly given him whiplash
  * He had gotten to know you slowly, learn about you
  * You were a friend that looked out for him and took care of him
  * You had become a light in his life and though he wasn’t used to the feeling, he never wanted it to go away
  * You were everything to him and after a while of trying to keep it to himself
  * Of trying to maybe convince himself that he was wrong
  * Of trying to talk himself out of it
  * He realized that his fear had some true and he cared about you as much more than just a friend
  * Maybe it was the things he had experienced
  * Maybe it was all of the time he had done in jail
  * But he knew he loved you and he was terrified to admit it and risk losing you
  * He decides to finally come out with it
  * He doesn’t exactly plan when
  * He does it randomly when the moment strikes him
  * He’s at your place, having dinner together and he suddenly just stops eating
  * His feelings come pouring out in a flood then and he doesn’t stop until he has no choice, his breath all gone
  * He tells you everything
  * About how you’re beautiful, how you make him happy, how he can picture a future with you
  * He understands if life with him isn’t a life that you want, but it’d be a lie if he said it wasn’t a life that he wanted




	8. Dom!Ray + brat!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ray Merrimen HC for a bratty reader who keeps bothering him while he's working on plans for the next hit because she wants attention?

  * He knows he’s been busy lately
  * He knows 
  * You’ve gone from being showered with attention to being but on the back burner as he plans this next heist
  * His last went off without a hitch and he’s been all yours ever since, but now its time to get back to work and you aren’t handling the lack of attention very well
  * And by very well, I mean not at all 
  * Your house clothes have become skimpier and skimpier, showing more and more skin 
  * An oversized shirt that comes mid-thigh and shows the most teasing glimpse of your panties has been your style all week 
  * And your grip has suddenly become weak, things constantly falling from your hands and needing to be slowly picked up from the floor 
  * You conveniently need to clean the room he brainstorms in whenever he’s in there 
  * Bending over to dust and clean when you know he’s trying to concentrate
  * You know he’s busy, but he’s out all day and when he is home he’s stuck in the room writing things down 
  * You haven’t gotten any attention and he should know that the longer he makes you wait, the brattier you’re going to become
  * Even your world-class massages after he comes home from working out aren’t enough to get you some of his focus
  * He simply thanks you with a kiss to the forehead and disappears once again
  * Having had enough, you decide that you need to pull out the big guns 
  * The new lingerie you bought looks like it was tailored to your body 
  * The fact that you bought it in his favorite color is sure to win your extra points as well 
  * You don’t knock when you enter this time but he still sighs heavily when he hears you enter 
  * He doesn’t look up, just repeats the same sentence he’s been saying for a week 
  * “Not now baby girl. I’m busy.” 
  * You don’t respond this time though, arguing and whining like you usually do 
  * You stay perfectly quiet and simply waltz up to him, standing at his side, your hand coming down to softly knead at his shoulder 
  * His eyes bug when he does finally look at you 
  * Body wrapped in the most delicate of lace, the nightie showing your skin underneath but not enough for him to be able to make anything out 
  * You can see the frustration on his face and before he can complain again, you get down on your knees, crawling under the desk and coming to rest right in front of him, between his legs 
  * His jaw is tight and for a second, you think that he’s finally going to give in and give you attention
  * But Ray is a dedicated man, and he simply leans over you, getting back to his papers
  * Your huff is audible, but then so is the sound of his zipper being lowered 
  * He sighs heavily, willing himself to keep his composure, but as he feels the warmth of both your hand and mouth encase him, he knows he’s already lost 
  * Tossing his pencil to the side, he scoots back some and looks down at you, 
  * Eyes looking up with a feigned innocence as if you didn’t have your lips stretched around him
  * You can tell by the look in his eyes that you’re in for it now
  * And if attention is what you want, he’s gonna give you more than you can handle 




	9. Protective Ray + injured reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you plz do one about his reaction to his girl getting into a fight with someone or more like defending herself (bc I can't see him being with someone who goes and starts a fight without a good reason)?

  * You always come to him for hugs when you get home so he’s concerned when he hears you come through the front door and then go straight to the bedroom
  * He follows you and tracks you to the bathroom where he finds you standing in front of the mirror with a wet washcloth, dabbing at the blood on your split bottom lip 
  * His protective nature is on 100 then and he’s quickly taking your face in his big hands, looking over you with both concern and anger on his face 
  * “What the fuck happened? Who did this?” 
  * Shaking your head, you grumble out the story about some drunk girl in the parking lot who punched you for telling her you didn’t have cash while you were trying to put your groceries in the car 
  * His anger settles 0.03 % because at least it wasn’t a man that put his hands on you 
  * But he’s still furious and wishes he could find who it was
  * He takes the washcloth from your hand
  * He reaches over and starts running the water to fill the bath while he starts you help you undress, shh’ing you when you complain about the groceries 
  * He helps you step in and sits on the edge of the tub, gently cleaning your face with the washcloth 
  * His hands are gentle, making sure not to hurt you 
  * He probably compliments you the entire time 
  * “Lip busted and still the prettiest girl around.” 
  * He lets you bathe in peace while he goes and puts the groceries away and then has a glass of your favorite wine waiting for you when you get out 
  * “No more shopping by yourself, by the way.” 




	10. Angry Ray + neglected reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Reader is feeling ignored by Ray so she seeks attention elsewhere, but it backfires.

  * He’s planning his next heist and you know it takes time 
  * He needs time to plan for all of the ways that things can go wrong so that they have a way out
  * All of that takes time and attention 
  * Time and attention that you don’t get now 
  * And it’s wearing you down 
  * You’re used to getting to spend more time with him 
  * Cuddle in bed in the mornings when you wake up 
  * Make breakfast together 
  * Watch him work out and maybe join in if you feel like it 
  * Fool around in the shower when he gets back home 
  * These were all things that you were used to doing and now with this next job being the biggest one yet, you were lucky if you got to see him before you went to bed
  * You missed someone asking about your day 
  * Telling you that you were beautiful 
  * Holding you 
  * Fucking you 
  * You missed feeling like you were important and with a quick last-minute decision, you were dressed and leaving the house to go to the local bar 
  * No sense in staying home sulking alone when he was with his friends enjoying their company 
  * Now you were sitting up at the bar, sipping from your glass and enjoying a different scenery
  * There was a guy across the way to your left that you knew was eyeing you but you stayed to yourself 
  * You would never go home with him, but the attention would be nice so you weren’t upset when he finally made his way over 
  * You get to talking and having a friendly conversation 
  * He’s polite but doesn’t hesitate to tell you how beautiful he thinks you are 
  * You tell him the truth about having a man and he doesn’t mind, knowing that you wouldn’t be looking for attention if you were getting it at home 
  * And everything is going smoothly but you don’t notice that Enson has come in and is in the bar too, watching you 
  * And like a good friend, he calls Ray to let him know that his girl is out 
  * It doesn’t take Ray long to show up after that and suddenly your new friend’s smile is gone and he’s looking above your head
  * The fear on his face is enough to tell you that it’s Ray standing behind you before you even turn around
  * When you do, he doesn’t even look at you, his eyes trained on the guy, his nostrils flaring
  * “We’re leaving. Now.”
  * You don’t even bother arguing, simply grabbing your purse and sparing an apologetic glance at the guy 
  * Thankfully Ray follows behind you and walks out of the bar with you until you’re at your car, his parked right beside yours 
  * He snatches your wrist when you reach for the door handle and presses himself firmly against you, towering over you
  * “What the fuck do you think you were doing in there?”
  * He’s asking you but he doesn’t actually sound interested in an answer and you know better than to mouth off so you shrug, figuring that maybe the truth will do you a favor
  * “I just wanted attention. You haven’t even touched or kissed me in a week.” 
  * He’s quiet for a moment and then loosens his grip on your wrist, only to push you closer to your car as he snatches the door open
  * “Attention huh? You’re lucky I don’t fuck you on the hood right in this parking lot. Go home, I’ll meet you there. We’ll see how much fucking attention you can take.” 




	11. Ray + shy, believed to be out of his league reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I'd like to request a Ray headcanon where he's totally smitten for the shy reader who doesnt think he'd be interested in her

  * You’re adorable 
  * You’re shy and keep to yourself 
  * You’re sweet and have an aura of warmth that soothes Ray 
  * Between prison and being deployed, he hasn’t had much kindness as of late 
  * And when he receives it from you, he’s taken aback 
  * At first, it makes him wonder if maybe its an act 
  * But he figures out very quickly that it isn’t 
  * You just actually treat him well and now he can’t get over it 
  * You don’t say much, but when you do you treat him better than he’s been treated in a long time and he grows attached to you 
  * Rather quickly 
  * He feels stupid then because no way would a girl as sweet and shy as you would love or even care for a man like him 
  * His brute nature doesn’t let him think that you would go for him but he enjoys being with you nevertheless 
  * He ends up falling for you even more though and it doesn’t take him long to become entirely enamored with you 
  * He’s whipped and he knows it 
  * But he hasn’t felt like this in years and even though he feels you would never go for a guy like him, he plans on sticking around for as long as you allow him 
  * He takes you out on things that feel like dates but aren’t technically 
  * Out for lunch, ice cream, afternoon movies 
  * He just loves being able to spend time with you, getting to have you in his presence, being sweet as always 




End file.
